


You'll Get What You Deserve

by SadLesbianClown



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadLesbianClown/pseuds/SadLesbianClown
Summary: Takes place right after Catra banishes Scorpia to Beast Island. Just a sweet and short get together fic.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You'll Get What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even in this fandom. I just started watching this show to impress a girl who is a die-hard catadora fan but then I ended up rooting for these two so it totally backfired. Scorpia deserves a happy ending and Catra just needs some unconditional love.

I think I may have messed up. Fuck. I really wish it weren’t true. I wish things were different, but I guess you never know what you have until it’s gone. I didn’t realize how much I needed Adora until she left the Horde. Left me. 

All along I told myself that my whole life no one had ever been on my side. That maybe Adora had been, but the mighty She-Ra definitely isn’t. I thought I was alone. Now that I actually, well and truly am, I realize I never was before. There was Shadow Weaver and Adora, and then, Scorpia.

Now, I can look around me and honestly say there is no one in my corner. No one who is here because they chose me. 

The one who chose me as I am, not as they thought me to be. The one who didn’t cower at the darkness, but still saw the light deep within. All she wanted to do was be near me, be with me, and I sent her away. Now, we’re both alone. 

“I wonder if she’d take me back?” 

“Oh, I think she would.”

I turn around to find her standing in the doorway. Her hair is caked with dirt and her left claw is chipped but other than that she looks the same as when I last saw her. 

“How- what are you doing here?” It comes out sterner than I mean it to.

“Oh-um-I thought- I should go. I’m sorry.” She back steps to the door.

I jump across the room and land to block her path. “No- I-”

I don’t waste my breath. I hold her instead. Claws gripping her shirt. “Don’t go,” they say. 

She’s not moving. She’s not pushing me away but she’s definitely not hugging me back, I don’t think she’s even breathing. 

I release her shirt and open my mouth to speak, and I feel her release. Air and tension leave her body, and she collapses in my arms, hand coming up to hold my head. 

This was the sign I was looking for. We’re okay. Words and apologies will come later, right now I just need to touch her. Like I’m seeking proof that’s she’s here. That this is real. 

I look up at her, a question. 

She nods. 

I stretch up on my toes to find her lips with mine.

We break apart.

“Sorry to disappoint Adora but I’m not alone, not anymore, never again,” I whisper to myself.

“Hey, you’ve got me.” She says running her claw along my eyebrow. Oh, that’s good. I’ve never thought of my eyebrows as longing before. But they definitely are, and they just found what they’ve been waiting for. “Maybe you don’t need to chase Adora. We can just stay here. Let her play superhero somewhere else. ”

“What? I thought you hated Adora? Thought she was squeaky and annoying.”

“First off, I never hated her, I just didn’t like her. And besides, I won. I got the girl. I don’t care what she does now.”

I laugh. She laughs. We’re laughing. Together! I don’t think I could get tired of this. 

“You’ve already got me expressing my emotions,” I say, “don’t push it.” 

She smiles, “fair enough. I’ll follow you, whatever you want to do. Especially if what you want to do is get cake. I heard you can get cake in the village and,” she pauses and leans in to whisper in my ear, her voice dropping into a cool, fluid tone, “it doesn’t have nutritional value.” I shiver. 

“Now. Let’s go now.” I say quickly. 

I like this now. This present, that has laughing and cake with high glucose levels. Where I can turn and see someone smiling at me, always smiling. Even if I don’t show it, I’m loved. I love this love. I love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Editing? Never heard of her. Thanks for reading!


End file.
